


Dragon and the Dragon Tamer

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Crack Treated Seriously, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Draco and Charlie in the kitchen at Hogwarts.This is taken from the fic "Bang-bang cul-cul: the slash fiction generator" written by Dupond_et_Dupont and Saturne. I rolled my dice and wrote my story. It's meant to be silly and nonsensical but the generator is genius and so it turned into an all right kind of story.





	Dragon and the Dragon Tamer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bang-bang cul-cul : the slash fiction generator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271400) by [Dupond_et_Dupont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/pseuds/Dupond_et_Dupont), [Saturne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturne/pseuds/Saturne). 



> I freely admit to stacking the dice a bit on the characters because my first rolls gave me Ron and the twins, and then Ron and Snape. Third time's the charm and I got Draco and Charlie, which I could easily work with. 
> 
> A thank you to google's random number generator for keeping me from searching out any of the 12 different D20's in this house.

Draco woke slowly, his whole body easing into a stretch as he blinked wearily. He’d stayed up entirely too late last night and now he was paying the price. He rolled his sore body out of the bed and padded to the bathroom. The mirror above the sink showed his wild bed head and the smattering of love bites along his neck. 

Who knew Terry Boot was such a wild fuck? He must have read it in a book somewhere. In the ranking, he’d fit somewhere below Theodore Nott, but above Zacharias Smith. But really, everyone ranked above Smith. Even, Draco paused to shudder, Filch. Some would think taking the Dark Mark was the worst thing he’d ever done but getting fucked by Filch to get out of detention definitely won the prize. If you could call it a prize.

Checking the time, Draco swore when he realized he’d missed breakfast. Pressed and dressed, he left the eighth year common room and headed to the kitchens. House elves could always be counted on to provide a good meal.

Draco was surprised to find their new Care of Magical Creatures professor sitting at a table sipping tea and reading the Daily Prophet. After the war, Charlie Weasley had decided to make England his home once again. It had felt like ages since Draco had laid his eyes on the sexy ginger and he wasted no time placing the dragon tamer front and center in his most lurid fantasies.

Looking around the nearly deserted kitchen, Draco scowled when he realized there would be no elves jumping to do his bidding. In a huff, he slumped into the bench across the table from Charlie. He snagged a biscuit from the plate and munched it morosely.

“Needing a bit of cheering up?” Charlie asked in his husky voice.

“You could say that,” Draco replied, reaching for another biscuit.

Suddenly, Charlie swept his arm across the table, knocking everything to the floor with a loud clatter. Wide eyed and painfully aroused, Draco let himself be pulled onto the table. Charlie’s mouth crashed down on his. Draco moaned at the fierce fire of Charlie’s mouth while his fingers tore off each piece of clothing Draco had painstakingly chosen to wear only minutes before.

He stopped kissing Draco for only a moment to admire the impressive tent in his pants. Running his hand over the bulge, he whispered across Draco’s lips, “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Draco moaned his agreement. Charlie kissed him hard again, then pulled him to his feet. In a daze, Draco watched Charlie slide to his knees. He nibbled and kissed Draco’s belly, then used his teeth to pull Draco’s pants down.

Charlie’s breath hitched when he saw Draco’s hard prick for the first time. “So. Fucking. Beautiful.” He swallowed Draco down and sucked hard as he pulled off. He nibbled down the length and licked a stripe back up. “Fuck, you taste good.” He moaned again around Draco’s prick. The vibrations raised goosebumps on Draco’s arms.

Charlie whispered a lubricating spell to slick his fingers. He turned Draco and bent him over the table. His thick fingers probed at Draco’s entrance while his other hand slowly wanked Draco, keeping him on edge. 

“Fuck, Weasley. Enough. Just fuck me already.”

Through a haze of lust, Draco heard Charlie’s buckle coming undone, and the rustle of his clothes moving out of the way. The blunt head of his cock barely paused as Charlie plunged bollocks deep into Draco’s arse.

“So. Fucking. Tight,” Charlie moaned. His hands gripped Draco’s hips for leverage. He pulled nearly out then plunged back in again. 

Draco moaned at the sensation of Charlie’s prick sliding along his prostate. “You like that?” Draco whispered. “Then fuck me like you mean it.”

Charlie’s hips ground into Draco. He set up an easy rhythm, one that was easy to see he could maintain for a while. But that’s not what Draco wanted.

“Deeper,” he moaned. “Harder!”

Charlie groaned in response and picked up the pace. The table slid a few inches with the force of his thrusts but Draco steadied it with a mild sticking charm. He arched his back into Charlie’s thrusts and moaned again. This was apparently enough for Charlie. He wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and drew him close to bite his neck while he screamed out his orgasm.

The sharp bite startled Draco.

His eyes flew open to see the canopy of his bed above him. His heart was racing and his prick was so hard it hurt.

Fucking _fuck_! Another damn dream about that prick Weasley. Why did the dragon tamer have to be so fucking hot? And set on avoiding Draco like the plague.

Angrily, Draco took his prick in hand and brought himself off to images of Weasley begging for it.

 

The end.

 

For proofreading, I rolled a 1: Woa, you make no mistake, all the fandom is impressed!

So yeah, no proofreading happening here. :)


End file.
